


the answer is always a magic bean

by deceptivelycomplex3925



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, but mostly crack because doesn't that excuse anything that doesn't make sense?, more heavily swan queen bc they're my heart, thats how that works right, what is this plot you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivelycomplex3925/pseuds/deceptivelycomplex3925
Summary: “What...the hell?”Supergirl is sprawled out overtop the rubble that used to be Emma’s coffee table with what looks like…There’s a hitched groan, irritation somehow stained into the sound, and she hears Henry’s oh my god just as the very familiar short-haired blonde on top of Supergirl bites out,“If you’ve just destroyed my new $3,000 desk after only one hour of having it in my office, you’re fired.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right. Hear me out. 
> 
> There is no certain time frame (because I only watched all of Supergirl's season one once and most of it was at least 68% distracted unless Cat was on my screen) and let's pretend anything that doesn't make sense or fit is intentional. Just, like, don't think too much while reading this. Just enjoy the nonsense. 
> 
> This is fluffy crack with lots of crack because I've had this in my google docs for months and I feel like a failure every time I realize I have about ten things currently unfinished. 
> 
> I practically accosted myself to finish this little one-shot. 
> 
> The beards never existed because why the fuck would I ever.
> 
> Oh, it's also unedited because my level of laziness knows absolutely no bounds.

“Cat’s your favorite, isn’t she?”

Emma scrunches her face, turning to see Henry barely hiding a smirk around his mouthful of popcorn. “Why do you think that?”

He’s right, of course, but she wants to know how she’s been obvious about it.

Henry shrugs, eyes on the screen. He’s overly nonchalant now as he licks some of the butter and salt off his fingers. “Cat’s kind of a major bitch sometimes, refuses to call Kara by her actual name, dresses like a primadonna...”

Oh, he’s such a little shit.

“First of all,” she brings up a hand, pointing a finger for extra sternness, “just because I won’t take away your XBox doesn’t mean you can showcase your expanding teenage vocabulary. Second of all, you just referred to your mother as a bitch, which is something you are never doing around me again, _ever_ , and third of all, Regina using my surname is not the same thing as Cat calling Kara Kiera.”

Henry looks horrified, contrite, and then sheepish before he hikes up a brow, looking over at her, a lopsided grin tugging up the corners of his mouth. “No defense for the thousands of dollars worth of suits and dresses in Mom’s closet?”

Emma’s mouth quirks, sharing a look with her son, something as affectionate as it is teasing. “Nope. You were pretty spot on with that one.”

Henry laughs, eyes going back to the episode they’re currently on.

“You didn’t deny it, though,” he says under his breath a second later, far too smug for his lanky, uncoordinated body.

She chooses not to comment, rolling her eyes instead.

And she tries to pay attention, she really does; she _likes_ this show. Likes that the main character, the superhero, is in fact a Super _girl_. She likes that every other Friday, when it’s her week with Henry, they catch up on their DVR’d shows.

She likes having something to share with Henry.

So, paying attention. She’s trying. Very hard.

It’s just that she’s kind of low-key thought of the...interplay between Cat and Kara as...not platonic?

Maybe she was projecting, but yeah, Cat was totally her favorite and though it’s kind of a reach, there were certain...aspects of the blonde that reminded her of Regina.

She’s suddenly extremely glad Regina’d deemed the show as _white_   _feminism trying too hard_ and refused the offer when Henry had asked one night after a family dinner.

Regina was unnervingly perceptive. She didn’t want Regina connecting the same kind of dots. And she’d hone in on her little infatuation in seconds. And tease her incessantly. So yeah, no thank you.

She already had enough on her plate trying to keep her eyes above neck level every time Regina wore a blouse with too many buttons undone, or all of them tucked into fabric but honest to god _straining_ at the seams. She thinks the woman does it on purpose just to torture her. She’d make a remark about it if she wasn’t a giant hypocrite. But jeans were different from silk blouses.

Also, she doesn’t actually _want_ Regina to stop wearing those silk blouses so she always holds her tongue.

Henry snorts at something that’s been said or done in the episode and Emma jumps a little with the sound.

Right. Focus. Paying attention. _Jesus_ , _Emma_.

It’s at that very second the television screen blurs and dices up into multi-colored sections, distorting the wide-shot view of National City before flickering and going black completely.

“Uh…”

And then there’s a mind-splitting crack, one that has Emma and Henry doubling over, hands shooting up to cover their ears. Henry’s bowl tumbles to the floor, popcorn spilling out onto the carpet.

She opens her eyes just in time to see a vibrant, jagged pulse of every color she has a name for and many she doesn’t before the light emanating from literally mid-air becomes too bright, a rippling translucent line, a crescendo taking place, and she has just enough presence of mind to leap forward and wrap her body around Henry before there’s another deafening sound. This one more of a buzz, then, the suction of air. Emma grimaces at the way it makes her ears pop, her head feeling close to imploding, and she feels the vibration of Henry’s groan beneath her before it stops.

Instantly and followed by the loud shatter of glass, the snap and crunch of wood splintering. She jolts, feeling Henry do so as well. She opens her eyes, ears ringing.

“What...the _hell_?”

Supergirl is sprawled out overtop the rubble that used to be Emma’s coffee table with what looks like…

There’s a hitched groan, irritation somehow stained into the sound, and she hears Henry’s _oh my god_ just as the very familiar short-haired blonde on top of Supergirl bites out,

“If you’ve just destroyed my new $3,000 desk after only one hour of having it in my office, you’re fired.”

 

* * *

 

She’s watching Cat Grant (Cat _freaking_ Grant) pick glass out of her hair and glower at the pacing form across the living room. She’s already pinched herself twice. She’s not dreaming.

Regina was on her way; Emma’d told her to drive instead of teleport...she didn’t want to spook Kara any more than she already was, even if she was...super. She may also have wanted time to wrap her head around all this before adding Regina’s presence into the mix.

“Okay, so recap. You were going over Cat’s schedule for the day when some ‘smoking blur’ crashed into Cat’s office and almost obliterated you both?”

“Well, it was going more in the direction of Miss Grant,” Kara cut in matter-of-factly before eyeing the glare still being leveled at her and wilting, hunching in on herself a little. “But uh, yes.”

“And then you used your Supergirl super speed to save her and ended up in our living room,” Henry finishes, wonder alighting in his eyes and tinging the syllables.

Kara winces and ducks her head, doggedly avoiding Cat’s penetrating gaze.

Emma had to admit it was an impressive scowl. And she’s been on the receiving end of some particularly scary ones from Regina.

“Yes,” Cat says, tone gone flat, unreadable, eyes boring into Kara’s half-turned head, “thank God for Supergirl.”

Kara gives a pitiful little sigh, looking tortured. “Ms. Grant…”

Cat swivels her attention toward Emma, ignoring the girl altogether. “Exactly _where_ are we?”

Emma watches Kara deflate, mouth twisting as she continues to watch Cat before she inhales and her eyes flicker to Emma.

“Uh, Storybrooke. My house.”

“Storybrooke,” Cat drawls, brow lifting. “Seriously?”

Emma swallows, twists her lips. “Yeah, it's uh, well, a kind of...modern fairytale world...I guess?”

Kara steps in, looking around the room, brow pinched together and eyes shining with confusion. “I don’t -” Her observation moves to Emma. “This doesn't _look_ like a fairytale world...I mean, you have flat screens and DVDs, and -” she gasps here, a childlike, delighted grin breaking across her face, “is that an Xbox?”

“It sure is,” Henry pipes in, stepping over to show her all his video games. He's about to go full-on geek mode and Emma clears her throat. Henry blushes, closing the glass cabinet and nodding. Kara gives him an apologetic smile. “Right. Not the time, sorry.”

“Is this your son?”

The question is from Cat and Emma can't help the tug at her lips.

“Yeah. I, um -”

There's the opening and closing click of a door and a few beats later, the muted thud of heels.

Regina turns the corner and Emma watches her pause.

She hadn’t really explained what was going on...because she had no idea what _was_ going on, and she gives a little half-smile.

Her eyes move from Kara to Cat, Kara almost brushing shoulders with Henry, posture open and disarming, Cat tense and hip cocked, arms crossed, and eyes sharp.

“Please tell me your obsession with this new TV show hasn't possessed you to hire cosplayers to act out your favorite scenes in your living room.”

“Mom,” Henry rolls his eyes.

“I thought you said there was an emergency?” Regina aims the question at Emma.

“Wait.” All eyes move to Kara. “Did he just call you Mom? I thought -” Her gaze alternates between Regina and Emma before they go wide. “Oh... _oh_! That's -” She gestures with her hands before giving two thumbs up. Her smile is nervous but radiant. She gives an exhale of a laugh, cheeks flushed at the silent attention she's garnered. Emma bites back her chuckle, amused and a little awestruck at being privy to The Adorable Babbling in person. “That's awesome,” she breathes out.

“They aren't -” Henry starts.

“We aren't-” Regina cuts in.

They all three look at each other. There's a collective sigh. “It's complicated,” they all three say at the same time.

“Well, now _that’s_ all cleared up, are any of you going to tell us how the hell we got here and when we will be getting back?”

Cat’s irritated. Or uncomfortable. Or both. Emma’s a bit more attuned to Cat’s mannerisms and micro-expressions than she should be. Whatever.

“Cat - um, is it okay if I call you that?” Emma blanches at the flinty jade-green giving her a thoroughly disconcerting once-over.

“It is my name,” she replies as if talking to an idiot, which well, she thinks her and Regina should become friends. On second thought, never mind. Emma doesn’t think her heart could withstand those two side by side sporting identical devious smirks. “But I don't remember Kiera or myself saying it out loud so how do you know it?”

“Oh,” Emma exhales, brow knitting. Cat maybe makes her a little nervous. “Um...that's, huh. Henry? Help?”

Henry looks at Cat askance, “Why are you surprised we know your name? You're basically the queen of all media, everyone knows who you are.”

Cat appraises Henry, looking mildly impressed with the question. “There isn't much I’m not aware of in the world of social media and most people _do_ know who I am, I'll give you that,” she hums, nodding. “But I've never heard of this _Storybrooke_ and I'm guessing the pounding in my head isn't a side-effect of Supergirl flying us into another part of the country.”

“Huh,” Henry muses. “I feel like we’re in an actual episode. Too bad Alex couldn't have come, too.”

Kara gasps. “You know my sister?”

“Oh,” Henry reaches up to rub at his neck. “Um...you're actually a television show in our...wait, so _is_ it a different world?”

Emma’s brain hurt. Cat looks intrigued, if not a little anxious. Kara’s still wearing an expression of adorably scrunched confusion, a touch of restlessness. Regina sighs, and Emma already knows what's going through her mind. _Can’t we have just one day off?_

Emma and Regina share a look. “Gold,” Regina says, already beckoning Henry over.

“Take a breath,” Emma warns aloud as Regina raises her arms.

 

* * *

 

“That was -”

“A head rush,” Kara finishes, breathless. “In a completely different way than flying! Like, in a -” Kara leans forward suddenly and Emma puts a hand at her back. “Do you do that often?” She’s white in the face.

Emma chuckles. “I used to get super dizzy, too. It takes a while to get used to it.”

Kara shakes her head and rights herself, turning to glance at Cat. “Are you all right, Ms. Grant?”

Cat brushes off her hand, rolling her eyes. “Apparently even I have a steadier stomach than the girl of steel. Have we suddenly become leprechauns or is this ‘Gold’ a person?”

Kara sighs, forlorn, and Emma gives her a sympathetic look. She's been there.

“Here,” Regina says, opening the door to Gold’s shop. They all shuffle in and Emma’s almost grateful when he starts chuckling from behind the main glass counter. Almost. He was still gratingly, annoyingly pontifical.

“My, my. What do we have here?”

“We need a portal,” Emma steps forward. “I'll pay whatever price you want, I know how this works. Do you have anything that would work? A wand, a bean, a magical gnome, perhaps?”

Gold gives a forced smile as he moves around the counter, eyeing Cat and Kara.

“Your humor always has been one of your more redeeming qualities, Miss Swan,” he deadpans. “Do our guests have names?”

“This is Cat and Kara,” Henry motions. “Supergirl,” he amends a second later.

Gold lifts an eyebrow. “ _Supergirl_?”

Emma watches Kara’s shoulders straighten, eyes narrowing. Good, Emma thinks, she senses he's probably not someone to easily trust. She steps forward and over a little, moving in front of Cat.

Emma feels a little like a fangirl.

Kara nods, her posture every bit her aforementioned moniker. “Do you know how to get us home?”

Gold’s lips curl up into a too-friendly smile. “And home would be?”

“National City,” Cat supplies from behind Kara’s shoulder.

Recognition filters into Gold’s expression and Emma marvels at his knowledge.

“So you know of it,” Emma says, biting back her clamoring questions.

Gold hums, nodding. “A portal you'll need, indeed. Tell me, how exactly _did_ they happen upon our little town?”

Emma gives her rather jumbled explanation and pauses in the middle of it when Regina puts a hand on her forearm. She doesn't move it as she speaks.

“I think it was equivalent to a ripple in time, a tear in the lining between two parallel universes.”

Regina turns to Kara, “Was there any sort of...conductive object nearby? Wires or outlets, maybe?”

“Ms. Grant has twenty television screens behind her desk.”

“Necessary for my work,” Cat supplies in an almost sneer at Regina’s admittedly judgmental glance.

“So a combination of superpower and electricity and you end up on the other side of an invisible barrier,” Gold summarizes, with a head tilt.

“That's so much cooler than a _magic bean_ ,” Emma hears Henry murmur behind her.

“Do you…mean an actual bean, like, the ones you put in chili and eat?”

Emma bites the inside of her cheek.

“Can you help them or not?” Regina asks, irritated exasperation creeping into her tone.

“A strand of hair from each of their lovely blonde heads and I can have them home by tomorrow afternoon.”

Cat’s scoff is immediate. “Over my dead body.”

Emma feels Regina’s hand tighten over her forearm; her eyes turn murderous.

Gold simply gives a bland smile, eyes glittering, hands clasped together at his front. “Do we have a deal?”

“No,” Regina grits out. She raises her arms and the next moment they're in her foyer.

Cat stumbles. Kara catches her. Regina stalks down the hall, toward her study. Emma blinks. Henry follows Regina.

“Anyone hungry?” Emma says to the room, two sets of eyes tipping up.

 

* * *

 

“So basically, it’s like that crossover episode with The Flash.”

They're all in Regina’s living room, Cat sitting in the loveseat, one leg crossed over the other, Kara on the other cushion, legs tucked up under her, and Regina, Emma, and Henry sharing the couch, Henry in the middle.

“This is so bizarre,” Kara breathes out. Cat hums in agreement, eyes looking a little distant, downcast to the crystal glass in her hand, only a swallow left of the Bourbon she'd insisted on.

“You don’t...does this mean you’re a TV show in our universe?”

Emma blinks.

“That's...entirely plausible? I think?”

Emma, out of her peripheral, sees Regina press fingers into her temple, eyes closing.

“Honestly, at this point? I'd say anything is possible.” When she lets out a wobbly exhale and opens her eyes, Emma frowns.

“The guestrooms are upstairs and down the left hallway,” she says softly to Cat and Kara as she stands. “There's a bathroom in each, towels, shampoos and conditioners, if you'd like to take a shower. There’s extra sleepwear in the dressers, though some of them might be a tad...large,” Regina says, eyes shifting to Cat, apologetic.

Cat waves a dismissive hand and Kara gives a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Regina nods and returns it, smile warm but wane. She wonders if Kara can tell.

She pads over and presses a kiss to the top of Henry’s head, hand curling around his neck with a gentle brush of her thumb and a _see you in the morning_ before heading toward the stairs.

Emma watches her, fingers twitching and stomach turning.

“I'll be right back,” she says, registering but ignoring Henry’s knowing gaze.

“Is everything okay?” She hears Kara whisper.

“Yeah,” Henry responds just as softly. “I think Mom’s just had a long day.”

She's surprised when instead of her room, Regina’s leaning against the wall just at the top of the stairs.

Her head is bowed, arms crossed. She startles when Emma steps closer.

“Emma,” she breathes, “I was just -”

“What's wrong?”

“I - nothing, I’m fine.”

“Regina.”

There's a fleeting look, keen eyes holding guarded ones. Another exhale, trembling still. Guarded bends under the weight of trust.

“I...miss Henry.”

Emma falters, blinking a fair bit quicker to take in the admission, thrown off by it. “You…?”

Regina sighs, fingers of her left hand pressing at the arch in her brow. “I thought our arrangement was working.” She flounders for a brief moment, right hand coming out to nonverbally convey what she was having trouble voicing. She sucks in a breath, eyes catching Emma’s. There’s a glisten of plead in them, a subtle desperation that Regina is allowing, _needing_ her to see.

And Emma, heart clanking inside of her chest, thinking of how big and silent her house is when Henry isn't there, how inexorably empty she feels when she's not here, suddenly _gets_ it.

“You miss him.” Emma echoes. _You miss us_. “I, I thought you…” _wanted to take a break. Didn't want me anymore. Were too afraid to try with me_. Emma swallows against what she thinks is a forming lump.

“I did,” Regina rasps.

Emma looks up from her socked feet at the use of the past tense, an unbidden swell of hope warming in her chest, suffusing her still clanking heart.

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina says, like she’s frustrated, like she can't understand how they've gotten here, like her name is the answer to whatever internal struggle had been marring her beautiful features, and she's kissing Emma in the three steps it takes her to reach out and brush her knuckles along Emma’s cheekbone, card her fingers through her hair. Emma gasps into the kiss, and Regina dips, tilts her head, and takes Emma’s bottom lip into her mouth entirely.

Her knees buckle at the same moment a pitched moan tears from her throat, skin vibrating, wet and warm, unbelievably soft.

“ _Regina_.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina breathes as she pulls away, tongue running along her own bottom lip. Emma just barely bites back a whine. “I couldn’t...I had to.”

Emma smiles at that, wry and a little smug because well, Regina’d just admitted to not being able to stop herself from kissing her. Regina notices and rolls her eyes, a rare, unique kind of smile stretching across those just-kissed lips.

“You had to, huh?” Emma can't help but tease. She feels a little like she's about to float up off the floor with how light she feels. Emma wonders if Kara has some type of elemental metal in the soles of her shoes to keep herself from levitating off the ground. She is usually very...peppy.

Regina pushes at her hip. “Go back downstairs,” she whispers.

Emma chuckles, wrapping her fingers around Regina's hand before brushing the tips of them over Regina’s knuckles. “Tomorrow?”

Her eyes tip up and caramel irises soften. “Tomorrow,” Regina whispers back, a promise, squeezing Emma's hand.

 

* * *

  

She's fidgeting.

She can't stop.

She should go try and apologize.

_Just one more time, Kara. Trust me._

Kara sucks in a shaky breath. She's known Emma for all of six hours and she's already listening to her, taking her advice like she and Kara had been friends for years.

She huffs, wringing her hands one last time before standing from her bed, clad in a set of simple, royal blue pajamas. She adjusts her glasses, feeling her heartbeat loud and almost cumbersome in her ears.

She doesn't realize how long she's been standing outside of Cat’s door until it's being ripped open, a negligee clad Cat appearing behind it, hair slightly tousled, curls looser, face scrubbed clean of the light makeup she’d been wearing. Kara’s eyes tip down for a brief second to see bare feet, toes free of polish.

“You know stalking is a crime, Kiera.”

Kara presses her lips together, flushing with anger. She knew her name. After everything that had happened today, she wasn't going to continue ignoring how the mispronunciation of her name affected her.

“Pretending you don't know my name doesn't make you seem detached anymore, Cat. It just makes you seem like you have something to hide.”

Green eyes widen briefly before they darken, a proud chin tilting down a bit, a hip jutting out. “Well, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _Kara_?”

And alright, she guesses she walked right into that one, _deserved_ it. It still feels like a stab of Kryptonite to the chest.

“What was I supposed to _do_?!” She cries out before flicking her eyes down the hallway,  hands coming up with her words, exasperated and chipped. Why doesn't Cat, someone who could parse every shade of emotion blindfolded and gone of hearing, _understand_ why Kara couldn't tell her?

“You gave me an ultimatum, my job or my identity. I chose," she says in much lower voice. 

Cat turns and walks a few steps away and Kara takes that as invitation. She steps fully into the room and closes the door gently, mindful, not wanting to wake their hosts.

“That explains why you lied to me after. It does not explain why you did so before.”

She's piercing Kara through with that razor sharp look. That keen perspicacity. And it's a trap, she knows it is. She also suddenly knows that Cat is entirely aware of why she didn't tell her before.

It's in that moment that Kara realizes Cat has always understood.

She just wanted to hear Kara say it for herself.

She's surprised at the wobble in her chin, the telltale burn in her nose and eyes.

Cat’s gaze doesn't waver.

“I…” Kara croaks. She dips her head, not able to look Cat in the eye when she finishes, “I didn't trust you.”

“Didn't?” Cat echoes, voice lilting on the second syllable. Kara lifts her chin, eyes landing on sea green. “So you trust me now?”

“I don't know,” Kara says truthfully after a few beats of silence.

Here, she watches, hears Cat’s quiet inhale.

“But I want to.”

The stutter of a heartbeat.

 

* * *

  

“There's no way to know for sure if time works the same way here as it does in your world.”

Cat rolls her eyes, Emma’s lost count of them by now, breathing out an irritated huff.

It’s nearly ten in the morning and Cat’s already starting to get highstrung. Kara’s been standing by, unnaturally quiet today, brow pulled together, pensive.

“Is DNA in this modern fairytale world infused with incompetence or is it just a prominent quality of yours?”

Regina head jerks in surprise, but it's gone in a second, a fake smile almost instantaneously on its tail, and Emma’s suddenly struck with a flood of memories, her first year in Storybrooke, Madam Mayor Regina, hellbent to eradicate her.

Emma actually almost chuckles at the look, feeling a flush of warm affection for the woman standing across from her now. 

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over those blindingly gaudy highlights you seem to think look natural if you constantly style your hair in curls.”

Whoops. Warm affection turns into diffusion mode.

“Oooookay, then. Time for a study break, children!” Emma intervenes, hands flying up between them like a referee. She's not sure which of them would win in a fight, and though an image pops up unbidden for a brief second, she really doesn't want to find out.

“Um, you know you're supposed to be _nice_ to guests, right?”

Regina glares at Cat’s back as she steps out of the study, heels snicking on the wood floor. Henry and Kara eye them as Henry closes the door on their way out.

The glare only swivels to Emma, not lessening in intensity. She scoffs. “Oh, please. That woman -”

“Is terrified that there's a possibility her son is in danger and she can't get a hold of him to check so she's impatient and lashing out.” Emma quirks an eyebrow. “Sound familiar?”

Regina deflates, rolling her eyes and sitting down on the sofa. “I'd have better insults,” she mumbles, and Emma has to bite at the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

Regina's _pouting_.

“Regina, you made fun of her _hair_.”

“Because it's horrendous!”

“It's blonde and bouncy. Stop being envious. Unless you want to be your sister for Halloween?”

Regina’s head jerks back on her neck, utterly aghast. Emma can't stop it this time, she bursts into laughter.

Regina’s face twists into irritation before dark eyes narrow and her lips purse, a clear sign she's trying not to laugh along with Emma.

She breaks a few seconds later, rolling her eyes again and chuckling.

“You're a brat.”

Emma beams.

 

* * *

  

When Kara gets a text from Winn later that evening that says _Ummm...did you blow up Cat’s office on purpose or?_ everyone exchanges a nonplussed glance before Kara holds up the phone with a shrug.

“Great reception?”

And that's how they realized days here equate to minutes in Kara and Cat’s world.

Kara's phone vibrates again and she reads the message aloud. “Is this your spaceship cocoon thingie?”

“Well, I guess it's safe to say that it's an innocuous entity...so far,” Kara adds after a chuckle and a pause.

Emma watches Kara tap out a response and then glances at Regina who's already looking at her.

“Should we, like, make dinner or something?”

Regina lifts an eyebrow. “We?”

“Okay, _you_.” She scowls. “I know how to make a perfectly acceptable pop tart, I'll have you know.”

Regina hums, rolling her eyes. Cat does the same. Kara announces her favorite flavor is strawberry. Henry says his is blueberry.

To which Regina catches Emma's eyes dip down along with her head and levels her with a stern, “And how often do you have pop tarts for breakfast, Henry?”

“Oh, um. Hardly ever. Ma just had a box hidden in the -”

Emma nudges him, head whipping to side, and Henry ducks his own head.

“Carter sneaks them into the house as well. Don't worry, they're not as nutritionally terrible as they seem,” Cat comments breezily.

Kara snorts. “Yeah, because he wrote you a persuasive paper on it and convinced you with Google facts.”

Cat blinks, mouth parting. Kara blushes, and there goes the third head.

Regina clears her throat. “So, lasagna?”

 

* * *

  

After dinner, they all move to the living room.

Regina's watching the three of them play a video game on the end of the couch when she feels a dip in the cushion next to her.

“Why did that man ask for our hair?”

It's said softly so it can't be heard over the noise of the video game, intended only for Regina’s ears. She hesitates, wondering if it's her place to say what she's certain neither Kara nor Cat have yet realized.

She glances over to the older woman, golden hair not quite as blonde as Emma's just brushing the tops of her shoulders, and she guesses it isn't _so_ bad. Her legs aren't crossed but pressed together, her body leaned forward, hands by her knees around the edge of the couch cushion. She looks about as tense as Regina imagines she'd be if she were in another world away from her son with no idea of how or when she'd get back to him.

“He's...a twisted imp with sometimes outlandish demands.”

Cat turns to her, eyes scanning her face. She tilts her head, Regina feeling thoroughly sized up. She bristles at the attention.

“Uh uh,” Cat says. “Try again.”

Regina can't help it, she chuckles, eyes going back to Emma, Henry, and Kara on the floor in front of the flat screen. Regina’d magicked away the mess the coffee table had made, opting to order a new one. She hadn't really ever liked the old one much, anyway.

They were sprawled out on the rug, the three of them. Emma on her stomach, Kara on her knees, Henry leaning forward with his legs crossed, all three sets of thumbs clicking and pushing away fervently at the buttons on the controllers.

“I, I'm not sure it's something you'd entirely understand or believe,” Regina starts.

“My assistant is a superhero,” Cat deadpans.

Regina’s brows raise. Touché. “All right. He wanted a strand of hair from each of you because he's under the belief you and Kara share true love and he has a penchant for bottling that sort of thing up and keeping it for rainy days when he might suddenly feel the keen urge to curse an entire realm and needs a back door out of it in case it doesn't turn out in his favor.”

Cat blinks rapidly, facing back toward the television. She nods. “Of course.”

“And you and Emma, you're…?”

Regina looks away quickly even though Cat's eyes hadn't been on her, feeling her cheeks warm. “Well, I don't think we’re exactly…”

“Yes you are,” Henry cuts in without looking away from the screen.

Regina's mouth falls open.

Cat’s brow quirks.

Emma is destroying a pirate ship. Kara’s thumbs have frozen over the buttons of the controller.

Regina remembers Kara is Supergirl with very much super hearing. 

Cat seems to have caught up to the realization as well. 

 

* * *

 

Snow finds a magic bean in the back of her closet.

Cat is thoroughly unconvinced. Kara is still confused.

Henry, Emma, and Regina are unphased.

Henry and Emma hug Kara and Regina gives her arm a light squeeze.

Cat stands off to the side, looking entirely uncomfortable. So it surprises Emma when she walks up to Regina and leans in to whisper something to her before brushing a hand down Henry’s arm as she steps away and nods for Emma to toss the bean.

Emma feels her mouth tug up into a grin when she sees Cat reach for Kara’s hand and Kara takes it without hesitation.

They leap, and then they're gone.

 

* * *

 

“We should have kept the bean a secret for at least another day,” Henry complains as they all make their way back into the mansion's foyer.

“Don't worry, Kara gave me her number. She's supposed to send updates every so often.”

“You have Supergirl’s number? Ma, that's the coolest thing you've ever said to me.”

Emma chuckles, shaking her head. “Wow, kid. As if I'm not cool enough being _The Savior_. Thanks." 

“I was joking...mostly. Anyway, Grams has us doing another reading assignment on birds of Africa and she always calls on me first, so,” he points to the stairs and then bounds up them two at a time.

Emma turns to Regina who's chuckling as well, gazing up at the stairs with unfairly beautiful amounts of affection.

“Hey,” Emma whispers, still smiling.

Regina turns to her and the affection doesn't leave her expression, it sparkles in her eyes.

“Hey,” she whispers back, stepping closer until their fingers bump, flip, and lace together.

“Can I know what Cat said to you?”

“Oh,” Regina breathes. “She said thank you.”

Emma's brow furrows. “That's it?”

Regina's smile grows. “That's it.”

“Huh.”

“Were you expecting something more?”

Emma shrugs, thumbs rubbing over the tops of Regina’s knuckles. “I guess I just wish I could watch their story unfold.”

“Emma Swan, do my ears deceive me or are you a _sap_?” Regina teases, gently pushing at Emma’s hands.

Emma narrows her eyes. “Make one comment about the apple not falling far from the tree and I'll -”

“Take a chainsaw to said tree?”

“You were _so_ into me and my bulging biceps, Madam Mayor.”

Regina grimaces and Emma laughs, tugging Regina’s arm when she tries to get away.

“Well, I _was_ until you used the word ‘bulging.’”

Emma kisses her. Regina sighs and kisses her back.

Kara messages Emma a few days later and she has a mini fangirl meltdown when she reads her and Cat had their first kiss.

Henry has another story to add.

 

* * *

  

“Should we be concerned with the influx of bird information our son has been receiving?”

Emma snorts. “You're the one who made her a teacher, Regina.”

She sighs. “The things I wouldn't do for another curse. You know, I think I'd give her a buzz cut this time around. Maybe bleach it.”

“Um.”

**Author's Note:**

> I added that last little bit because it's quite possibly one of the greatest things to make fun of in the OUAT universe.
> 
> I also know zilch about how Xbox's work, so. Take that into consideration. Remember. No thinking. Nonsense. Enjoy.


End file.
